Cherry Lips
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: They could have kept going had one of them remembered to lock the damn door.  yuri


"A-aaahh… H-Haru…" She turns her head, noses butting with her lovers before their lips connect; they hold for a brief, fiery moment before parting on a gasp, their hands moving in synchronized motions.

Haru whimpers and her hips buck on instinct, urging Kyoko's digits deeper into her inner heat, her thumb rubbing against her clit. "K-Kyoko! Hahii!" She throws her head back, a bead of sweat trickling down her throat to travel tantalizingly along her ample breasts.

Kyoko follows it with her lips, suckling Haru's nipple into her mouth as she passes it by. She nurses it, adding another finger to her former two.

"Kyoko!" Haru whines loudly, also adding another finger as her other hand brushes through the redhead's soft locks. "There! Hahii!" She gasps. She moves her hand faster, stroking Kyoko's core with furious thrusts of her fingers as they both gasp and then groan.

"Ha-…ru…" Kyoko looks at the brunette with pleading eyes, tearing at the corners with pleasure. "Touch me more…"

"O-okay…" Haru leaves a hickey high on Kyoko's throat, just beneath her jaw. From there, she nibbles a path to her supple bosom and flicks her tongue along one hardened bud. Her free hand toys with the other, pinching and rubbing the small pink flesh.

"Aaaaah!" Kyoko uses her free hand – trembling, shaking, and wet – to slip between Haru's legs as well. Her two hands together steadily tease her sheath, intermediating between plunges until the brunette is biting down on Kyoko's shoulders to keep even the slightest control of herself.

"So good! Aaaah… K-Kyoko!"

"Harruuuu!"

With a united moan, their juices flow onto each other's hands, their orgasm sweeping them away in currents of euphoria. Kyoko collapses backwards with Haru lying over her, both panting for lost breath and eyes glazed over.

Minutes later, their heartbeats finally settle and they look at each other with bright, shining love in their gazes. Their lips come together softly, the kiss unhurried as they took their sweet time exploring each other's mouths without the war of declaring who explores who first. As they kiss, their hands are wandering yet again, curving over cradling hips, slim sides, and beautiful breasts.

Haru eases Kyoko's legs open, her knee coming against the redhead's most sensitive area and rubbing insistently. Kyoko gasps into the kiss and lets her do as she pleases, body putty beneath her ministrations.

Haru giggles at the sense of control it gives her, cheeks fiery red at the look of complete bliss and submission in her lover's expression. Kyoko smiles back up at her, hips jerking to create delicious friction –

And then their bedroom door is thrust open.

"Goodness, I-pin, there is no way th- …" Lambo, standing in the doorway in his usual getup consisting of cutoffs and cow-print, gawks at them. His mouth opens and shut without a sound, hand searching for the doorknob and failing as he could not tear his eyes away.

"There is a way!" I-pin's indignant voice soon follows. "Pigsy is much better than Sandy!" Her angered gaze flies to the two horrified women. "Kyoko, Haru, which bodyguard of Tripitaka do you think is best?" It is after she asks her question that it seems to dawn on her what she and Lambo had stumbled upon. She flushes seven shades of red before looking demurely away. "I-I'm sorry, w-we should have kn-knocked…"

Lambo, still looking for the doorknob while also staring fixedly at them (surprisingly, lust is the last thing in his eyes; horror bathes his emerald gaze much like it would had a child walked in on his big sister or mother having sex with the dubbed 'cousin' or 'aunt'), nods in agreement. He finally manages to slap himself across the face and look down, locate the doorknob, and grasp it tightly. "W-we'll come back l-later!" He slams the door shut behind them, his muttered 'gotta be calm' following him out as footsteps were heard running away.

The two women remain as they are, unsure of what to do now.

"Do we… do we keep going?" Haru mutters uncertainly.

"Maybe if we lock the door first." Kyoko answers in a near-whisper.

Neither of them moves toward said structure. They stare at it as if their willpower alone with turn the lock, but when nothing happens, they sigh and settle down side by side.

"When we go back to Japan…" Haru murmurs into Kyoko's ear. "We'll remember to lock the door."

"When we go back to Japan…" Kyoko drags her tongue along Haru's breast, making the woman shiver. "I won't care if the door is locked or not." Her hazel eyes are surprisingly wicked, making the brunette flush gorgeously.

They cuddle into each other. "I love you, Kyoko." Haru kisses Kyoko's forehead.

"I love you too, Haru." Kyoko kisses Haru's shoulder.

And they sleep the night away in each other's embrace…

**Author's Note ~ ~ ~ **I just wanted to give yuri smex a try. So there might not be a plot and it might seem really spontaneous… Well, Lambo and I-pin barging in was spontaneous, but it just happened that way… Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please do tell.


End file.
